This invention relates to a method of playing an educational game and, more particularly, to a method of playing an educational game concerning the environment.
A board game is known in accordance with European patent application 0 007 322 for creating an interest in the environment in the players which is accomplished by having the players acquire awards for their active participation in the game and the knowledge obtained in connection with environmental science. A board is used having a path of movement delineated thereon with the path including alternate routes and being divided into a plurality of segments with the segments having various indicia associated therewith. Cards with indicia thereon are placed on the board and playing pieces are provided which are moved in accordance with a chance device in the form of a roulette wheel and simulated money is used in playing the educational game.
Another game is known containing a playing board, a die, question and answer cards, two card boxes and six player tokens and scoring wedges from the Trivial Pursuit.RTM. master game rules of play.
Another board game is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,755 which is intended for children and which serves as an instructional aid to promote their awareness of the environment and the problems of environmental pollution. The apparatus includes a game board having a playing field and a multiplicity of spaces formed thereon which define a continuous closed path along which tokens representing players are movable in random increments. The multiplicity of spaces includes a first group having designations thereon indicative of an area of environmental concern, a second group having monetary penalties specified thereon for environment harms and a third and fourth group of spaces having instructions thereon for selecting a card from a specified stack of cards having indicia thereon representative of a benefit or penalty assessed to the player who picks the card.
British Patent 2,189,159 discloses a game wherein the winner of the game is the first player to fill his display board with segmented picture-forming postcards. The postcards are acquired by correctly answering a question.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,038 relates to an environmental board game apparatus with identical land areas depicted thereon and a continuous playing path around its edge. Chance means direct movements of game pieces along the path and indications on the path direct selection of cards relating to land use.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a new and improved method of playing an educational game which avoids one or more of the disadvantages and limitations of prior such games.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved educational game in which the game is a large scale educational game using students, who may be children, moving along a step trail.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved method of playing an educational game in which the students move along an environmental path from one environmental educational center to another.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved method of playing an educational game concerning the environment in which the domino effect of environmental hazards or precautions is emphasized.